wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Evolution
's in Pokémon Adventures, which is known as Mega in Chuang Yi translations|Megaree}} Mega Evolution (Japanese: メガシンカ Mega Evolution) is a transformation affecting that was introduced in Generation VI. Mega-Evolved Pokémon are identified by having "Mega" in front of their name. There are 46 species of Pokémon that are capable of Mega Evolution, and there are 48 different Mega Evolutions. History Korrina, the Gym Leader of Shalour City, is said to know secrets about Mega Evolution. The Tower of Mastery is also related to Mega Evolution. According to a Kalos legend, the first Pokémon to have been Mega Evolved was a . However, according to Zinnia's grandmother in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, was the first Pokémon to Mega Evolve; Mega Evolution was first discovered by the first meeting of humanity and Rayquaza. Professor Sycamore theorizes that Mega Evolution can only be achieved if there is a strong bond between a Trainer and its Pokémon. In the games In order to Mega Evolve, most Pokémon must be holding their appropriate Mega Stone and the Trainer must have a Key Stone. Only does not need a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve; instead, it must know the move . In battle In any battle, each Trainer may Mega Evolve a single Pokémon once. Mega Evolution is essentially a free action a Pokémon may make in addition to its normal move, but if a Pokémon will not use a move, it cannot Mega Evolve. Mega Evolution occurs before most actions except switching. A Mega-Evolved Pokémon will only revert to its original state if it faints or the battle ends; if it is switched out, it will remain Mega Evolved. A Pokémon cannot Mega Evolve if it is being held in the airborne phase of . Neither volatile nor non-volatile status conditions such as paralysis, sleep, and infatuation will have any effect over a Pokémon's ability to Mega Evolve, even if they result in the Pokémon not being able to move that turn. Mega Stones are not affected by most moves or Abilities. If they would move a Mega Stone to or from a Pokémon that could use it to Mega Evolve, the moves , , , , , and will fail and the Abilities , and will not activate. The move cannot remove a Mega Stone from a Pokémon that can use it to Mega Evolve, and Knock Off's power will not be increased since it cannot remove the item. The moves and and the Ability will not prevent a Pokémon from using its respective Mega Stone to Mega Evolve. Changes in a Pokémon's Ability will take place immediately. A that normally has will not gain a boost in Speed at the end of the turn it Mega Evolves, but if it uses a biting move such as that turn, it will be boosted by , its Ability as Mega Sharpedo. Generation VI In Generation VI, performing Mega Evolution will not alter the turn order. A Pokémon with a lower Speed than their opponent will still go after them on the one turn the Mega Evolution occurs, even if their Mega Evolution increases Speed and would otherwise cause them to go first. The opposite is also true for Pokémon who lose Speed from Mega Evolution, such as . However, turn order will be determined normally on every turn afterwards. Otherwise, stat changes and type changes due to Mega Evolution take effect immediately and damage calculation proceeds as usual. For example, a Pokémon whose Mega Evolution has a lower base Defense stat takes greater damage from physical moves on the turn it Mega Evolves. Likewise, the move considers the Pokémon's Speed stat after Mega Evolution for damage calculation, not before. Likewise, even if a Pokémon only has an Ability such as before Mega Evolution, appropriate moves will gain priority. If a Pokémon gains Prankster upon Mega Evolution, appropriate moves will not gain priority. When the player Mega Evolves a Pokémon for the first time since the save file is accessed, a longer animation than usual will play, showing the player activating the Mega Evolution with his or her Mega Bracelet. On subsequent uses of Mega Evolution, a shorter animation will play, showing only the Pokémon as it Mega Evolves. Generation VII In Generation VII, a Pokémon's Speed after Mega Evolution is used to determine turn order, not its Speed before. Likewise, if a Pokémon only has an Ability such as before Mega Evolution, appropriate moves will not gain priority. If a Pokémon gains Prankster upon Mega Evolution, appropriate moves will gain priority. cannot Mega Evolve if it holds a Z-Crystal. Outside of battle In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Mega Evolution can also occur during the of Pokémon Contest Spectaculars. If the participating Pokémon is holding its corresponding Mega Stone when its appeal causes the audience's excitement to reach its peak, it will Mega Evolve and perform a . The Pokémon will remain Mega Evolved for the remainder of the Talent Round. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, when summoned by the Eon Flute, or will Mega Evolve before the player mounts it to soar in the sky. It will Mega Evolve even if it is not holding its corresponding Mega Stone, since the Eon Pokémon is summoned even if it is no longer in the player's game. Effects A Mega-Evolved Pokémon has different base stats, with the exception of , and can have a different Ability and type from its non-Mega-Evolved form. Every Mega-Evolved Pokémon (except for Mega Alakazam in Generation VI) has a base stat total 100 points higher than that of its base form. Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution Introduced in Introduced in In other games Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U 's, 's, and 's Final Smashes Mega Evolve them into Mega Charizard X, Mega Lucario, and Mega Mewtwo Y, respectively. While Lucario and Charizard's Mega Evolutions are used as a temporary power-up, Mewtwo's is used to perform . The Mega Evolutions of , , , , , (both forms), and (X form) appear as trophies in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, while only Mega Venusaur and Blastoise appear in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Description Evolve into Mega Lucario. Aura power rises to max. }} |} |} Pokkén Tournament , , , , , , , , , , and Shadow Mewtwo are able to Mega Evolve through Synergy Burst, with Charizard and both of the Mewtwo Mega Evolving into their X forms. Mega Evolution can be triggered whenever a Pokémon capable of it has its Synergy Gauge filled up to the max during a battle. The Mega-Evolved Pokémon will revert to its regular form once it has used up all of its Synergy power. In addition, every time when Shadow Mewtwo is fought against in the game's story mode, it will Mega Evolve before the battle begins and stay in this state for the entire fight. On the Dragon's Nest battle stage, Mega appears in the form of both an enormous statue alongside the battle arena and a drawing on the ground of the battle arena. On the Old Ferrum Town (Winter) battle stage, Mega appears in the form of a giant snow sculpture. Mega Rayquaza itself is also a Support Pokémon available as part of the Pokkén Tournament DX Battle Pack. Pokémon Shuffle Before a Pokémon's Mega Evolution can be used in Pokémon Shuffle, its respective Mega Stone must be obtained (or in 's case, the Meteorite), typically either by defeating its Mega-Evolved form in a battle at the end of each or as a prize for completing a Competitive Stage or reaching a certain point in an Escalation Battle. The Pokémon placed in the first position (furthest to the left) when selecting will Mega Evolve after the player fills the Mega Gauge by matching the Pokémon being Mega Evolved or matching Pokémon with the Mega Boost(+) Skills who are of the same type as the Pokémon being Mega Evolved. The size of the Mega Gauge depends on the Pokémon being Mega Evolved, with each Pokémon requiring different numbers of icons to be matched to fill its gauge. The Mega Effects for each Mega form vary between Pokémon, replacing the Pokémon's Skill for the remainder of the battle. Pokémon Rumble World The player gains the ability to Mega Evolve their Pokémon after completing the challenge "Raid of the Mighty General", then receiving the Special Stone Shop and a Mega Key from the rewards section of the ordinary shop. Mega Stones for currently owned Pokémon can be bought and immediately attached to its corresponding Pokémon using the Special Stone Shop. The first Mega Stone of the player's choice is free (unless either the Red or Blue Orb is chosen instead) and every one after it costs 5 Poké Diamonds. During battle, Mega Evolution can performed by tapping the Mega Evolution button using a Pokémon equipped with a Mega Stone in battle. Mega Evolution can be used again on any Pokémon in the same battle, unlike in the main games. Mega-Evolved Pokémon revert after a completed trip, or when they are defeated or switched out. Mega Evolving will send out a shockwave that damages enemy Pokémon. This shockwave is capable of defeating and tipping over opposing Pokémon. Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon Mega Evolution allows Pokémon to become more powerful, attack multiple enemies, and break down walls. To achieve Mega Evolution, the player must find an Awakening Emera in a Dungeon. These Emeras can be attached to a Looplet of a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve, causing it to Mega Evolve immediately. The Pokémon that Mega Evolves will have their form when moving to the next floor. Should it be given to Mewtwo or Charizard, their Mega Evolution will be chosen randomly. A bar will appear above the Mega-Evolved Pokémon after it transforms and will slowly start to fill up. Once filled, the Mega-Evolved Pokémon will go into . In Berserk mode, the Pokémon will move around and use a powerful attack on any Pokémon surrounding it, friend and foe alike. This will go away after a while, and the Pokémon will revert to normal. When Mega Evolved, its regular attack will get a huge boost in power and range, destroy walls, and reveal purple sparkling spots on the floor which can be picked up for an item. Attaching an Awakening Emera to a Pokémon that cannot Mega Evolve increases its stats by a lot and give it different boosts. Pokémon that cannot Mega Evolve with an Awakening Emera attached will not go into Berserk mode. Awakening Emeras are hard to find and appear randomly in dungeons; like other Emeras, they will disappear if they are not reached in time. Pokémon Picross Once a player purchases a Mega Pencil from Professor Tetra for 500 Picrites, puzzles for Mega Evolutions can be solved. Furthermore, murals can be solved one tile at a time to display and 's Primal Reversions. Only one Mega Evolution can be set at one time, and they cannot be brought alongside their normal forms. Their skills are higher ranked than their normal counterpart, and they can be used on larger puzzles. In the TCG Mega Evolution is featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game as . They were added as a new mechanic to the game in the expansion as an evolution of Pokémon-EX cards. Mega Evolving a Pokémon immediately ends a player's turn. tend to have much higher HP and more powerful attacks than regular . Currently, all of them have exactly one attack. Uniquely, the artwork of feature their attack's name printed in a stylized design on the card as part of the artwork itself. This name is displayed in Japanese, except for Japanese and Korean cards where the name is displayed in English. (Some special Japanese UR variant cards keep the name printed in Japanese instead of English.) Like all , a player who defeats a takes two Prize Cards instead of one. Pokémon |Rainbow}} Venusaur |type=Grass|modified=yes|enset=XY|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=2/146|jpset=Collection X|jprarity=RR|jpnum=002/060|enset2=Evolutions|enrarity2=Rare Holo ex|ennum2=2/108|jpset2=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity2=RR|jpnum2=002/087|enset3=Evolutions|enrarity3=Rare Ultra|ennum3=100/108|jpset3=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity3=SR|jpnum3=089/087}} Blastoise |type=Water|modified=yes|enset=XY|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=30/146|jpset=Collection Y|jprarity=RR|jpnum=015/060|enset2=Evolutions|enrarity2=Rare Holo ex|ennum2=22/108|jpset2=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity2=RR|jpnum2=022/087|enset3=Evolutions|enrarity3=Rare Ultra|ennum3=102/108|jpset3=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity3=SR|jpnum3=093/087}} Charizard |type=Fire|modified=yes|enset=Flashfire|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=13/106|enset2=Flashfire|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=107/106|jpset=M Charizard-EX Mega Battle Deck|jpnum=002/021|jpset2=Wild Blaze|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=088/080|enset3=Evolutions|enrarity3=Rare Holo ex|ennum3=13/108|jpset3=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity3=RR|jpnum3=013/087|enset4=Evolutions|enrarity4=Rare Ultra|ennum4=101/108|jpset4=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity4=SR|jpnum4=091/087}} Charizard |type=Dragon|modified=yes|enset=Flashfire|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=69/106|enset2=Flashfire|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=108/106|jpset=Wild Blaze|jprarity=RR|jpnum=055/080|jpset2=Wild Blaze|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=089/080}} Kangaskhan |type=Colorless|modified=yes|enset=Flashfire|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=79/106|enset2=Flashfire|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=109/106|jpset=Wild Blaze|jprarity=RR|jpnum=065/080|jpset2=Wild Blaze|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=090/080|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=094/131}} Heracross |type=Grass|modified=yes|enset=Furious Fists|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=5/111|enset2=Furious Fists|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=112/111|jpset=Rising Fist|jprarity=RR|jpnum=005/096|jpset2=Rising Fist|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=104/096}} Lucario |type=Fighting|modified=yes|enset=Furious Fists|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=55/111|enset2=Furious Fists|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=113/111|jpset=Rising Fist|jprarity=RR|jpnum=053/096|jpset2=Rising Fist|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=105/096|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=075/131|jpset4=The Best of XY|jpnum4=063/171|enset5=Miscellaneous Promotional cards|ennum5=55a/111|jpset5=The Best of XY|jpnum5=176/171}} Manectric |type=Lightning|modified=yes|enset=Phantom Forces|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=24/119|enset2=Phantom Forces|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=120/119|jpset=Phantom Gate|jprarity=RR|jpnum=024/088|jpset2=Phantom Gate|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=096/088|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=043/131|jpset4=The Best of XY|jpnum4=035/171|enset5=Miscellaneous Promotional cards|ennum5=24a/119|jpset5=The Best of XY|jpnum5=174/171}} Gengar |type=Psychic|modified=yes|enset=Phantom Forces|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=35/119|enset2=Phantom Forces|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=121/119|jpset=Phantom Gate|jprarity=RR|jpnum=034/088|jpset2=Phantom Gate|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=097/088|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=049/131}} Gengar |type=Psychic|modified=yes|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY166|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=079/XY-P}} Metagross |type=Metal|modified=yes|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY35|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=102/XY-P}} Diancie |type=Fairy|modified=yes|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY44|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=093/XY-P}} Aggron |type=Metal|modified=yes|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=94/160|enset2=Primal Clash|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=154/160|jpset=Gaia Volcano|jprarity=RR|jpnum=046/070|jpset2=Gaia Volcano|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=076/070}} Gardevoir |type=Fairy|modified=yes|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=106/160|enset2=Primal Clash|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=156/160|enset3=Generations|enrarity3=Rare Ultra|ennum3=RC31/RC32|jpset=Tidal Storm|jprarity=RR|jpnum=051/070|jpset2=Tidal Storm|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=076/070|jpset3=PokéKyun Collection|jprarity3=RR|jpnum3=020/032}} Gallade |type=Psychic|modified=yes|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=35/108|enset2=Roaring Skies|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=100/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=RR|jpnum=031/078|jpset2=Emerald Break|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=081/078}} Latios |type=Dragon|modified=yes|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=59/108|enset2=Roaring Skies|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=102/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=RR|jpnum=049/078|jpset2=Emerald Break|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=083/078}} Rayquaza |type=Dragon|modified=yes|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=61/108|jpset=M Rayquaza-EX Mega Battle Deck|jpnum=006/018}} Rayquaza |type=Colorless|modified=yes|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=76/108|enset2=Roaring Skies|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=105/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=RR|jpnum=062/078|jpset2=Emerald Break|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=086/078|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=097/131|jpset4=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum4=272/XY-P|jpset5=The Best of XY|jpnum5=105/171}} Absol |type=Darkness|modified=yes|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY63|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=XY-P}} Blaziken |type=Fire|modified=yes|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY86|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=138/XY-P}} Swampert |type=Water|modified=yes|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY87|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=XY-P}} Sceptile |type=Grass|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=8/98|enset2=Ancient Origins|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=85/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=RR|jpnum=008/081|jpset2=Bandit Ring|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=083/081|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=007/131|jpset4=The Best of XY|jpnum4=007/171}} Ampharos |type=Lightning|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=28/98|enset2=Ancient Origins|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=88/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=RR|jpnum=028/081|jpset2=Bandit Ring|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=086/081}} Tyranitar |type=Darkness|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=43/98|enset2=Ancient Origins|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=92/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=RR|jpnum=043/081|jpset2=Bandit Ring|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=090/081}} Rayquaza |type=Colorless|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=98/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=UR|jpnum=095/081}} Houndoom |type=Fire|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=22/162|enset2=BREAKthrough|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=154/162|jpset=Red Flash|jprarity=RR|jpnum=010/059|jpset2=Red Flash|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=061/059}} Glalie |type=Water|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=35/162|enset2=BREAKthrough|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=156/162|jpset=Blue Shock|jprarity=RR|jpnum=015/059|jpset2=Blue Shock|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=061/059}} Mewtwo |type=Psychic|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=63/162|enset2=BREAKthrough|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=159/162|jpset=Blue Shock|jprarity=RR|jpnum=026/059|jpset2=Blue Shock|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=063/059|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=051/131}} Mewtwo |type=Psychic|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=64/162|enset2=BREAKthrough|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=160/162|jpset=Red Flash|jprarity=RR|jpnum=026/059|jpset2=Red Flash|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=063/059|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=052/131|jpset4=The Best of XY|jpnum4=043/171}} Aerodactyl |type=Fighting|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY98|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=183/XY-P}} Mawile |type=Fairy|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY104|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=186/XY-P}} Gyarados |type=Water|enset=BREAKpoint|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=27/122|enset2=BREAKpoint|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=115/122|jpset=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity=RR|jpnum=019/080|jpset2=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=082/080}} Scizor |type=Metal|enset=BREAKpoint|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=77/122|enset2=BREAKpoint|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=120/122|jpset=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity=RR|jpnum=058/080|jpset2=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=087/080}} Venusaur |type=Grass|enset=Generations|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=2/83|jpset=BREAK Starter Pack|jpnum=002/072}} Charizard |type=Fire|enset=Generations|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=12/83|jpset=BREAK Starter Pack|jpnum=011/072}} Blastoise |type=Water|enset=Generations|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=18/83|jpset=BREAK Starter Pack|jpnum=074/072}} Alakazam |type=Psychic|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=26/124|enset2=Fates Collide|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=118/124|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=RR|jpnum=024/078|jpset2=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=081/078|jpset3=The Best of XY|jpnum3=041/171}} Altaria |type=Fairy|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=69/124|enset2=Fates Collide|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=121/124|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=RR|jpnum=054/078|jpset2=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=084/078}} Audino |type=Colorless|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=85/124|jpset=M Audino-EX Mega Battle Deck|jpnum=012/026}} Beedrill |type=Grass|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY158|jpset=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum=002/131}} Garchomp |type=Dragon|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY168|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=XY-P}} Steelix |type=Metal|type2=Fighting|enset=Steam Siege|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=68/114|jpset=Fever-Burst Fighter|jprarity=RR|jpnum=033/054|enset2=Steam Siege|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=109/114|jpset2=Fever-Burst Fighter|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=057/054}} Gardevoir |type=Fairy|type2=Psychic|enset=Steam Siege|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=79/114|jpset=Cruel Traitor|jprarity=RR|jpnum=039/054|enset2=Steam Siege|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=112/114|jpset2=Cruel Traitor|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=057/054|jpset3=The Best of XY|jpnum3=092/171}} Salamence |type=Dragon|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY171|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=257/XY-P}} Slowbro |type=Water|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=27/108|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=263/XY-P}} Pidgeot |type=Colorless|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=65/108|jpset=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity=RR|jpnum=063/087|enset2=Evolutions|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=105/108|jpset2=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=097/087}} Camerupt |type=Fire|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY198|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=013/171|enset2=Miscellaneous Promotional cards|ennum2=XY198a|jpset2=The Best of XY|jpnum2=172/171}} Sharpedo |type=Darkness|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY200|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=071/171|enset2=Miscellaneous Promotional cards|ennum2=XY200a|jpset2=The Best of XY|jpnum2=178/171}} In the anime In the main series Multiple Mega Evolutions have been featured in the : * The first Mega Evolution in the anime was featured in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening, where was shown being capable of changing between its regular form and Mega Mewtwo Y form, in which its speed was dramatically boosted, being capable of moving faster than the blink of an eye. The same Mewtwo also played a major role in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, once again demonstrating its Mega Evolution capabilities. Unlike in the , this Mewtwo seemed to be capable of Mega Evolving without the use of a Mega Stone. * Another Mega Evolution was featured in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, where saw a Mega . In the next episode, it was revealed to belong to a masked hero called the Blaziken Mask, saving Ash from a free fall from the Prism Tower. It has since been seen helping Ash and on numerous occasions. * A Mega and a Mega X, appeared as silhouettes in Lumiose City Pursuit! while Professor Sycamore told Ash, , and about the concept of Mega Evolution. * In Mega Evolution Special I, a named Alain was featured traveling across the Kalos region with his Mega X, challenging other Mega Evolution Trainers. During the episode, Alain battled Astrid's Mega and Remo's Mega , and was victorious in both battles. Later in the special, he even faced the Elite Four member Siebold and his Mega , but the powerful Pokémon proved to be too much for Charizard, causing Alain to lose the battle. * All known Mega Evolutions released at the time were also featured during the intro of the aforementioned special episode. * Diantha's Mega first appeared in The Bonds of Evolution!, using its Mega Evolution powers to break free from 's binds. * Korrina has a that can Mega Evolve, and so does her grandfather Gurkinn, as shown in The Aura Storm!. In Origins of Mega Evolution!, it was shown in a flashback how one of Gurkinn's ancestors discovered a Key Stone, while his Lucario discovered a Lucarionite, leading to the first known Mega Evolution. * In Calling from Beyond the Aura!, Korrina told Ash and his friends about a Trainer she had once met who had used a Mega Ampharos. * A Trainer named Mabel and her Mega appeared in The Bonds of Mega Evolution!. * Mega Evolved in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction in order to protect the Allearth Forest from and restore the Diamond Domain by creating a new Heart Diamond. At the end of the movie, it was shown that a diamond Diancie had created and given to earlier caused it to Mega Evolve, acting as a Key Stone. * During the intro of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, Wikstrom is seen Mega Evolving his in a battle against Diantha and her Mega Gardevoir. * Steven Stone's Mega appeared in Mega Evolution Special II, as well as Mega . Both reappeared in Mega Evolution Special III. * The intro of the aforementioned special episode also featured all newly revealed Mega Evolutions. * At the end of Mega Evolution Special III, Alain was seen battling a Trainer with a Mega . * Professor Sycamore's Garchomp achieved Mega Evolution for the first time and Mega Evolved into a Mega Garchomp in Garchomp's Mega Bond!. * The , , and Rayquaza that summoned in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages all Mega Evolved during the movie. Much like the Mewtwo from the sixteenth movie, they seemed to be able to Mega Evolve despite the lack of a Key Stone or their respective Mega Stones. * In Mega Evolution Special IV, Alain battled ten Mega-Evolved Pokémon and their Trainers in a row, including Mega , Mega , Mega , Mega Scizor, Mega Ampharos, Mega , and Mega . The final Trainer of the row was the Elite Four member Malva, who used a Mega . At the end of the episode, Alain was also seen battling a Trainer with a Mega . * A Mega appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!, under the ownership of a Nurse Joy. * In A Real Icebreaker!, Wulfric Mega Evolved his into Mega Abomasnow to fight against Ash's Greninja during their Gym battle. * A Mega Alakazam, Mega , Mega , Mega , Shiny Mega , Shiny Mega Gardevoir, and several other Mega-Evolved Pokémon appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. With the exception of Kimia's Shiny Mega Gardevoir, they were forcibly Mega Evolved by a special device known as Mega Wave, which was being used by Alva and his minions Levi and Cherie. A Mega Wave evolved Mega and Mega were also loaned to . * A Mega Y owned by appeared in A League of His Own! during his Lumiose Conference battle against Alain. * A Mega owned by Sawyer appeared in Valuable Experience for All! during his quarterfinal battle in Lumiose Conference against . * Lysandre's Mega debuted in Coming Apart at the Dreams!, in which it battled against and Alain's Charizard. It managed to knock out four of Ash's Pokémon, but was finally defeated in Rocking Kalos Defenses!. * A Mega Gyarados appeared in a fantasy in Big Sky, Small Fry!, where joked about being able to catch one at Brooklet Hill. * Brock's Steelix and Misty's Gyarados Mega Evolved into Mega and Mega in When Regions Collide!, while battling Kiawe's Turtonator and Ash's Pikachu, respectively. * Gozu's Mega Evolved into Mega Aggron in SM089 to battle 's and Faba's and . Gallery File:Mega Venusaur anime.png|Mega Venusaur File:Alain Mega Charizard X.png|Mega Charizard X File:Trevor Mega Charizard Y.png|Mega Charizard Y File:Siebold Mega Blastoise.png|Mega Blastoise File:Mega Alakazam anime.png|Mega Alakazam File:Mega Gengar anime.png|Mega Gengar File:Alva Mega Gengar.png|Shiny Mega Gengar File:Mega Kangaskhan anime.png|Mega Kangaskhan File:Mega Pinsir anime.png|Mega Pinsir File:Misty Mega Gyarados.png|Mega Gyarados File:Lysandre Mega Gyarados.png|Shiny Mega Gyarados File:Mega Heracross Mega Aerodactyl anime.png|Mega Aerodactyl File:Mega Mewtwo X anime.png|Mega Mewtwo X File:Mega Mewtwo Y anime.png|Mega Mewtwo Y File:Mega Ampharos anime.png|Mega Ampharos File:Wikstrom Mega Scizor.png|Mega Scizor File:M19 Mega Heracross.png|Mega Heracross File:Malva Mega Houndoom.png|Mega Houndoom File:Mega Tyranitar anime.png|Mega Tyranitar File:Blaziken Mask Mega Blaziken.png|Mega Blaziken File:Diantha Mega Gardevoir.png|Mega Gardevoir File:Kimia Mega Gardevoir.png|Shiny Mega Gardevoir File:Mabel Mega Mawile.png|Mega Mawile File:Gozu Mega Aggron.png|Mega Aggron File:Mega Medicham anime.png|Mega Medicham File:M19 Mega Manectric.png|Mega Manectric File:Mega Banette anime.png|Mega Banette File:Astrid Mega Absol.png|Mega Absol File:Sycamore Mega Garchomp.png|Mega Garchomp File:Korrina Mega Lucario.png|Mega Lucario File:Wulfric Mega Abomasnow.png|Mega Abomasnow File:Brock Mega Steelix.png|Mega Steelix File:Sawyer Mega Sceptile.png|Mega Sceptile File:Steven Shiny Mega Metagross.png|Shiny Mega Metagross File:Hoopa Mega Latios.png|Mega Latios File:Hoopa Mega Latias.png|Mega Latias File:Mega Rayquaza anime.png|Mega Rayquaza File:Hoopa Mega Rayquaza.png|Shiny Mega Rayquaza File:Nurse Joy Mega Audino.png|Mega Audino File:Mega Diancie M17.png|Mega Diancie ]] In Pokémon Origins 's was shown Mega Evolving into Mega Charizard X in File 4: Charizard during Red's battle against , thanks to the Charizardite X and Key Stone given to him by Mr. Fuji in an earlier episode. In Pokémon Generations A Mega appeared in The Scoop, under the ownership of a Trainer, who used it to destroy a giant meteor. Afterwards, it battled against a that had emerged from the destroyed meteor. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer All of the Mega Evolutions debuting in were showcased in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer. Gallery File:Mega Beedrill ORAS Trailer.png|Mega Beedrill File:Mega Pidgeot ORAS Trailer.png|Mega Pidgeot File:Mega Slowbro ORAS Trailer.png|Mega Slowbro File:Mega Swampert ORAS Trailer.png|Mega Swampert File:Mega Sableye ORAS Trailer.png|Mega Sableye File:Mega Sharpedo ORAS Trailer.png|Mega Sharpedo File:Mega Camerupt ORAS Trailer.png|Mega Camerupt File:Mega Altaria ORAS Trailer.png|Mega Altaria File:Mega Glalie ORAS Trailer.png|Mega Glalie File:Mega Salamence ORAS Trailer.png|Mega Salamence File:Steven Mega Metagross ORAS Trailer.png|Mega Metagross File:Mega Lopunny ORAS Trailer.png|Mega Lopunny File:Mega Gallade ORAS Trailer.png|Mega Gallade In the manga In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga In Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King, several main characters' Pokémon are capable of Mega Evolution, including 's , 's , and Taichi's . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mega Evolution was first presented in the Pokémon Adventures manga in the . At first, it was portrayed as a relatively unknown phenomenon, known only to Gurkinn and his Successors. Since then, it became apparent that Team Flare were also after the power of Mega Evolution, with one member even compiling a list of Mega Stones that they discovered. Simultaneous Mega Evolutions can also be accomplished by a Trainer, as long as they have a Key Stone for each Pokémon they are Mega Evolving. However, doing so will cause severe mental stress on the Trainer, and they will be unable to focus on anything other than a single target until the Mega Evolution is undone. *When Team Flare members Aliana and Mable arrived in Vaniville Town in order to steal 's Mega Ring, the commotion caused X's baby , Li'l Kanga, to react with X's Mega Ring and Mega Evolve into Mega Kangaskhan, easily defeating Aliana's and Mable's . *When X and his friends were attacked by Team Flare in Santalune City, Korrina arrived and Mega Evolved her into Mega Lucario to assist them. *In Lysandre Café, Diantha had her Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir to make Lysandre back off from attacking , , and . *The Mega Evolutions of , , , and made cameos when Gurkinn explained Mega Evolution to Essentia during her raid on the Tower of Mastery. In the subsequent chapter, Gurkinn Mega Evolved his . *During Korrina's succession ceremony, three Successors demonstrated Mega Evolution to her by Mega Evolving their , and respectively. *While visiting Lumiose City, X met an , which led him to a Manectite, evolving into in the process. Later Manectric joins X's team, Mega Evolving into Mega Manectric while facing a . *During a battle against Team Flare, Gurkinn's protected X from Celosia's . It helped battle against Team Flare to stop them from capturing while in tree form. It was later given it to X, at which point he nicknamed it Garma. Garma has a Gengarite, which allows X to Mega Evolve it into Mega Gengar. *While confronting Essentia, X's Rute and Y's Solsol are given their respective Mega Stones, allowing them to Mega Evolve into Mega Pinsir and Mega Absol respectively. *Both X's Salamè and Blue's Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y respectively, after defeating Xerosic's Pokémon. *After reuniting with Blaine, gained the ability to Mega Evolve into both Mega Mewtwo X and Y. Due to their bond, Mewtwo is able to Mega Evolve more than once per battle. In the , the role of Mega Evolution was diminished but its accessibility continued to be confined to a selected number of Trainers. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 1, , , and were shown learning how to Mega Evolve their Pokémon from Ultima. Sapphire and Emerald were seen mastering it in Omega Alpha Adventure 3, where they Mega Evolved their respective starter Pokémon. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 2, Ruby was able to successfully Mega Evolve Latios into Mega Latios, allowing them to soar into the sky. He soon arrived at the Sky Pillar, where he met and battled Zinnia, who used her Mega against Mega Latios. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 6, Mega Evolved his into Mega Metagross with his Mega Stickpin. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 7, Jinga of the Draconids Mega Evolved his Slowbro into Mega Slowbro in his battle against Ruby. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 8, Ruby Mega Evolved Mumu into Mega Swampert. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 11, Maxie and Archie used their Mega Glasses and Mega Anchor to Mega Evolve their Camerupt and Sharpedo into Mega and Mega respectively. In retaliation, and Mega Evolved Saur and Blasty into Mega and Mega respectively to battle them. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 15, footage of Rayquaza Mega Evolving was seen. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 20, Mega Evolved his as part of his explanation that the meteoroid headed for Hoenn may be housing a Pokémon inside of it, since Mega Evolution is only supposed to work within a battle. Later, Sapphire and Ruby Mega Evolved Kirly and Rara into Mega Gallade and Mega Gardevoir respectively during a brief battle against each other. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 21, Ruby and Sapphire Mega Evolved in order to have it destroy Grand Meteor Delta. Later in the Pokémon Contest Spectacular, Ruby is able to Mega Evolve for his and Sapphire's performance. Gallery File:Saur Mega Venusaur.png|Mega Venusaur File:Blue Mega Charizard Y.png|Mega Charizard Y File:Blasty Mega Blastoise.png|Mega Blastoise File:Mumu Mega Swampert.png|Mega Swampert File:Ruby Rara Mega Gardevoir.png|Mega Gardevoir File:Chic Mega Blaziken.png|Mega Blaziken File:Sapphire Kiruru Mega Gallade.png|Mega Gallade File:Emerald Mega Sceptile.png|Mega Sceptile File:X Li'l Kanga Mega Kangaskhan.png|Mega Kangaskhan File:X Salame Mega Charizard X.png|Mega Charizard X File:X Elec Mega Manectric.png|Mega Manectric File:X Garma Mega Gengar.png|Mega Gengar File:X Rute Mega Pinsir.png|Mega Pinsir File:Y Solsol Mega Absol.png|Mega Absol File:Giovanni Mega Beedrill Adventures.png|Mega Beedrill File:Mega Mewtwo X Adventures.png|Mega Mewtwo X File:Mega Mewtwo Y Adventures.png|Mega Mewtwo Y File:Korrina Mega Lucario Adventures.png|Mega Lucario File:Steven Mega Metagross Adventures.png|Mega Metagross File:Archie Mega Sharpedo Adventures.png|Mega Sharpedo File:Maxie Mega Camerupt Adventures.png|Mega Camerupt File:Lysandre Mega Gyarados Adventures.png|Mega Gyarados File:Zinnia Mega Salamence Adventures.png|Mega Salamence File:Gurkinn Mega Heracross Adventures.png|Mega Heracross File:Jinga Mega Slowbro.png|Mega Slowbro File:Mega Latios Adventures.png|Mega Latios File:Mega Rayquaza Adventures.png|Mega Rayquaza File:Mega Diancie Adventures.png|Mega Diancie File:Mega Aerodactyl Adventures.png|Mega Aerodactyl File:Mega Ampharos Adventures.png|Mega Ampharos File:Mega Aggron Adventures.png|Mega Aggron File:Mega Alakazam Adventures.png|Mega Alakazam File:Mega Scizor Adventures.png|Mega Scizor File:Mega Mawile Adventures.png|Mega Mawile File:Mega Medicham Adventures.png|Mega Medicham File:Mega Garchomp Adventures.png|Mega Garchomp Trivia * Every type has at least one Mega Evolution: has the most (with ten), while and have the fewest (with two each). ** Electric is the only type for which no new Mega Evolution was introduced in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * and are the only Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution that are in the same evolutionary family. * Only Pokémon which cannot evolve further are capable of Mega Evolution. ** is the only Fossil Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution. ** is the only trio master capable of Mega Evolution. ** is the only Mythical Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution. * With , Mega Mewtwo X, Mega Mewtwo Y, and Mega Rayquaza have the highest base stat totals of any Pokémon. ** In addition, Mega Mewtwo Y has the highest base Special Attack of all Pokémon at 194, and Mega Mewtwo X has the highest base Attack of all Pokémon at 190. Mega Mewtwo X also has the highest base stat increase of all Mega Evolutions, its Attack stat being boosted by 80 upon the process. * is the only dual-type Pokémon to become single-type upon Mega Evolving, going from -type to pure . * The only Pokémon with multiple Mega Evolutions are and , which each have two. In both cases, the first ones to be revealed were the Y versions. ** In addition, both of their Y Mega Evolutions kept their original type, while both of their X Mega Evolutions changed their type. ** Also, in both cases, the X Mega Evolution is more physically-oriented (with a higher Attack and/or Defense), while the Y Mega Evolution is more specially-oriented (with a higher Special Attack and/or Special Defense). * Rayquaza is the only Pokémon that does not require a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve in the core series games, instead being required to know . ** This makes Rayquaza the only Pokémon that can have a different held item while Mega Evolved, since Mega Stones cannot be taken off their proper holder during battle. ** In Pokémon Shuffle Rayquaza needs the player to get the Meteorite for it to Mega Evolve. * Mega and Mega are programmed into ; as a result, they are not banned by the Kalos rules from battles, and their Mega Stones are not banned from trades between Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire and X or Y, despite being otherwise unavailable in those games. * The Japanese and Korean logos for Pokémon X and Y include the Mega Evolution sigil. * In an interview with the Nintendo Dream magazine, Ken Sugimori stated that was intended to get a Mega Evolution in Pokémon X and Y, but the idea was dropped due to him experiencing artist's block. * In the Pokémon X and Y demo, the message "An immense rare power has risen in Mewtwo" would be displayed before Mega Evolving. In the final game, the message displayed is "'s is reacting to 's !" Additionally, Mega Mewtwo Y is referred to as simply Mega Mewtwo. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=超級進化 超進化 |zh_cmn=超級進化 / 超级进化 超進化 / 超进化 |cs=Mega evoluce |da=Megaudvikling Mega Udvikling |nl=Mega Evolutie ( website, XY002-XY034) Mega-evolutie (XY043-present) |fi=Megakehitys (anime) Megaevoluutio (TCGO) |fr=Méga-Évolution |de=Mega-Entwicklung |el=Μέγα Εξέλιξης Méga Exélixis |hi=Mega Evolution |id=Evolusi Mega Mega Evolusi |it=Megaevoluzione |ko=메가진화 Mega Jinhwa |he=מגה התפתחות Mega Hitpatchut |hu=Mega evolúció Mega Fejlődés |no=Megautvikling Megaevolusjon |pl=Megaewolucja Mega Ewolucja |pt_br=Megaevolução (XY096-present, TCG, Pokémon Characters Guidebook) Mega Evolução (XY002-XY068) |pt_eu=MegaEvolução |ru=Мега-Эволюция Mega-Evolyutsiya (Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon website, anime) Мега Эволюция Mega Evolyutsiya Мегаэволюция Megaevolyutsiya |es=Megaevolución |sv=Mega-utveckling Mega-evolution |th=วิวัฒนาการร่างเมก้า Wiwạtʹhnākār r̀āng me k̂ā |tr=Mega Evrim |vi=Tiến Hóa Mega |sq=Mega Evolucion }} See also * List of Pokémon with gender differences * List of Pokémon with form differences * Variant Pokémon * Primal Reversion * Bond Phenomenon * Regional variant * Ultra Burst Category:Game mechanics Category:Pokémon world Category:Variant Pokémon de:Mega-Entwicklung es:Megaevolución fr:Méga-Évolution (jeux vidéo) it:Megaevoluzione ja:メガシンカ zh:超级进化